


Atlas Beauty/Maliwan Psycho

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Katagawa is a total slut for Rhys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence, or just a total slut in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day, Rhys was going to finally open his eyes and realize that the person he was looking for all along was right in front of him. He just didn’t (want to) know it yet.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Once again all of Katagawa’s meeting requests were denied by the CEO of Atlas. It was becoming quite a tedious task trying to solidify a merger between Maliwan and Atlas. Katagawa couldn’t care less if there were more important things to be doing as Maliwan’s CEO, he was just so goddamn thirsty for a few seconds of Rhys’s time.

In his mind, solidifying the merger between the two manufacturers was surely going to be his key to having Rhys realize that they were meant to be. Rhys was so resilient to any of Katagawa’s advances and it seemed so because he still had his head so far up Handsome Jack’s ass. The man was dead and it was time for him to let it go already.

Katagawa sent yet another meeting request to Rhys while he idly attempted to try hacking into Atlas’s systems unsuccessfully. Suddenly a squeal escaped his lips when he received an acceptance to his meeting on behalf of Rhys Strongfork.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
**From:** Rhys Strongfork < [ rhys@atlas.com ](mailto:rhys@atlas.com) >  
**To:** Katagawa Jr < [ katagawa@maliwan.com ](mailto:katagawa@maliwan.com) >  
**Subject:** RE: Meeting Request #699

Maliwan, I am ONLY accepting this meeting because I do NOT want to go into 700+ requests.

I will see you at 0900 tomorrow here at Atlas HQ.

Unrespectfully,  
Mr. Strongfork

Rhys Strongfork  
CEO of Atlas  
Atlas HQ, Promethea  
[rhys@atlas.com ](mailto:rhys@atlas.com)  
  
\-------------------------------  
  


It felt like his heart was going to beat outside of his chest as he quickly typed a response back.  
  
\------------------------------  
  


**From:** Katagawa Jr < [ katagawa@maliwan.com ](mailto:katagawa@maliwan.com) >  
**To:** Rhys Strongfork < [ rhys@atlas.com ](mailto:rhys@atlas.com) >  
**Subject:** RE: Meeting Request #699

I am delighted to receive your acceptance to this meeting. I will see you promptly at 0900 in your office.

Love,  
Kat

Katagawa Jr  
CEO of Maliwan  
Maliwan HQ, Pandora  
[katagawa@maliwan.com ](mailto:katagawa@maliwan.com)

_If it's not elemental, it's not a Maliwan._  
  
\-------------------------------  
  


This was going to be the meeting to end all meetings. Those acquisition papers would be signed and who knows, maybe Katagawa was getting married tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting outside of Rhys’s office was always nerve wracking for the younger man. He always sat there, hoping this would be the final time that he and Rhys would be separated. That it would finally be the moment he had been waiting for and could call both Atlas and Rhys his.

However, his optimism wavered as time passed. 0901, 0905, 0920, 0945.

0959

“Mr. Katagawa, Mr. Strongfork will see you now.”

The CEO of Maliwan nearly fell over himself getting up as fast as he did. He quickly stroked the wrinkles out of his suit jacket before being let in to Rhys’s office by his secretary.

“Take a seat,” a voice said, the back of his chair facing the open doors.

Scurry would probably be a word used to describe how Katagawa made his way up to the seats in front of Rhys’s desk.

“Rhys, thank yo-”

“Mr. Strongfork, Katagawa.”

“Mr. Strongfork, thank you so much for finally agreeing to this meeting. As you know I am here once again with acquisition papers for Maliwan to acquire Atlas. I’ve spoke with the board and I think we’ve made some great adjustments to the agreement that I think-”

“You know this is a waste of my time, correct?” Rhys said shortly.

Clearing his throat, Katagawa tried to swallow his pride a bit. “Look Rhys.”

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s Mr. Strongfork. We aren’t friends, Maliwan.”

Katagawa clenched his fist. “Mr. Strongfork. I understand your frustration with this but please hear my offer out. You’ll now be making 35% of all income from Atlas models which is a 10% increase from our last negotiation. You’ll still be the president of the Atlas division and have a 40% stake in the company. I think this is above and beyond what we should be offering to you.”

Rhys let out a long sigh before leaning forward in his seat. His voice was low. “I don’t care what you think you should be offering me. Take these papers and shove them up your ass. I’m done having my time wasted by a rookie CEO.”

At this point, Katagawa’s patience was completely obliterated. It has been the back of his mind that Rhys would continue to put up a fight but it wouldn’t be for much longer. It was a blink of an eye before Katagawa was beside Rhys and shoving a hard drive into his neural port. His time pretending to be Zer0 was well worth it even if the initial use failed.

“Wha- What the fuck are doing Katagawa?” Rhys exclaimed, attempting to shove Katagawa away but by that point it was too late. Maliwans logos started flooding in his vision before it went blank.

“You shouldn’t have made this so difficult, Rhys. You could have done this all willingly.”


	3. Chapter 3

The headache Rhys had was rivaling the one he had when he first had his port installed in his temple. When he tried opening his eyes, everything was blurry and bright. When he went to move a hand to rub his eyes, it didn’t move so he continued pulling before he realized his arms were restrained.

His heart dropped.

His legs wouldn’t move either. The panic started to set in, especially went a monitor was beeping like crazy above his head.

Suddenly the door opened only to reveal an all too familiar face.

Katagawa.

Katagawa breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rhys was finally awake. He had been alerted by the monitor because of a spark in heart rate.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to Rhys and started rubbing Rhys’s bare inner thigh gently.

It was only then that Rhys realized he was completely naked.

“What is going on?” Rhys snapped, trying to move away from Katagawa’s touch.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. I just had to be a little rough with you to get you where I wanted you. I promise you’ll be so happy here at your new home. Maliwan welcomes you home along with all of your employees.”

“Wait, what? You, no, you didn’t, no no no-”

“I took the liberty of using your fingerprints to complete the acquisition of Atlas. I’m so sorry it came to this but I had to since you wouldn’t listen.”

Tears started welling up in Rhys’s eyes. Everything he had worked so hard for was ripped away from him all because he let his guard down for two minutes. His entire empire, gone.

“No no no, don’t cry Rhys. I promise, you won’t miss Atlas once you know how much you are wanted and loved here at Maliwan,” Katagawa replied in a soft voice, running the palm of his hand up and down Rhys’s thigh.

“You fucking idiot, Katagawa! Atlas was everything to me, it was something that was finally mine!” Rhys screamed, using all of his strength to rip himself from the restraints.

Quickly getting up from his spot on the bed, he grabbed a syringe and made quick of finding a vein to stick the needle in.

“You’ll come around eventually, baby. I think you need to go back to sleep though,” he said, injecting a sedative. “I’ll show you how much you mean to me when you wake up.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Rhys came to, Katagawa was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, working on a tablet. The only difference now was Rhys had an IV in his arm to administer fluids which explained the salty taste in his mouth when waking up.

"Well good morning, darling. I thought you were never getting up."

Rhys groaned at the sound of the other man's voice. It just sent the memories flooding back of the shitstorm he got himself into. Well more like the shitstorm the crazy ass CEO of Mailwan got him into.

Getting up from his seat, Katagawa gingerly removed the IV from Rhys's arm and bandaged it up. Maybe this was a sign Rhys could get up and move? His limbs were aching from being in the restraints for so long.

"I thought maybe we could have some fun this morning and then go to breakfast at your favorite bagel place I rebuilt here at Maliwan just for your arrival," Katagawa said running his fingers through Rhys's hair.

"Our definitions of fun are very different, Katagawa."

"Baby, you know you can just call me Kat. We're friends now," He responded before kissing Rhys on the cheek. “I figured I’d give you a Maliwan welcome.”

Katagawa spread Rhys’s legs apart to sit in the middle of them and idly started to stroke his cock which wasn’t resisting the pleasure.

Rhys did his best to try to pull away but there was nowhere for him to move. It felt like his body was betraying him and suddenly he started feeling hot all over. It had been so long since he felt the touch of someone else and it felt so good but at the same time it revolted him. His body was enjoying the pleasure of an enemy but Rhys didn’t want any of this, especially from Katagawa.

“Baby, don’t fight it. I can see that you’re aching for it,” Katagawa said, finally breaking the silence. He leaned down and took the entire length of Rhys’s cock into his mouth. God it felt so good to finally taste Rhys, Katagawa dreamed of this day for so long and he wanted to savor every second of it.

“Please stop, ah!” Rhys gasped when he felt the head hit the back of Katagawa’s throat. “Stop stop please stop!”

Katagawa ignored the pleas coming from the older man, there was no way in hell he was stopping from taking what was rightfully his all along. He hummed around his dick and breathed a sigh of bliss. Though the second he felt Rhys start to shake under him, he pulled off because it wasn’t going to be ending this quickly. The younger man had other things in mind he wanted to do to Rhys before it was over. Popping up the cap of the bottle of lube that was in his pocket, he poured some over his fingers.”

That only lead to a look of horror on Rhys’s face.

“Wh-what are you doing? Those are not coming anywhere near me!”

“Shh it’s okay. I promise to make you feel so good. Now be a good little boy for me and spread your legs,” Katagawa said softly, rubbing his robotic hand along the inside of Rhys’s thigh. “Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be.”

Of course, not wanting to be violated was a top priority so Rhys didn’t relent and was squeezing his legs as hard as he could with Katagawa in the middle.

“I told you to be good and you aren’t listening so I guess I have to be a little rough with you.” Using his robotic arm, he pried Rhys’s legs open and pressed a finger past that sweet tight hole of his. Katagawa ignored any protests from the older man, too preoccupied with prepping Rhys.

“You know darling, you can plead to whomever you want but you’re mine now. And I think your body would disagree with you telling me to stop.”

“Katagawa please don’t do this, please!” Rhys exclaimed just as Katagawa found that sweet spot in him.

Continuing to ignore the protests, Katagawa took his time stroking his cock that was already at attention and ready for the grand finale. He lined himself up at Rhys’s entrance and slowly started pushing in. God it was so fucking tight and hot and absolutely delicious. Katagawa threw his head back in bliss with a moan. It had been years that he dreamed of this moment and his wettest dreams were finally coming true. It took everything he had to not cum like a teenager. Once he was finally in to the hilt, he pulled back out sighly and pushed back in, greeted with a sob from Rhys.

Tears streamed down Rhys’s face, wishing he could cover up the shame he felt. There was nothing he could do to stop what was happening so he felt the more he relented, the quicker things would go. Rhys never thought that Katagawa would stoop this low, but he was wrong about a lot of things when it came to the Maliwan CEO.

As the pace quickened, Katagawa reached a hand forward to wipe some of the tears from Rhys’s face. “Baby, it’s okay. We’re finally together, I know how happy that must make you. I promise we’ll never be apart ever again.”

The pace finally started to falter as Katagawa got closer to his climax which hit him like a freight train. His orgasm seemed to go on for what seemed like an hour before he finally came down from the high. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Rhys came as well, completely untouched.

The younger man licked his lips as he looked Rhys in the eyes, pulling out. He reveled in the sight of his own cum leaking out from the Atlas CEO’s abused hole. He then leaned down and licked a hot stripe along Rhys’s dick to clean up the cum. It was more than Katagawa had ever wanted.

Rhys Strongfork, CEO of Atlas, was now his.


End file.
